Living in Her Shadow
by oOfunkyrainbowOo
Summary: She lived in the shadows. Her shadow. She cries out but no one can hear her. Scars mean nothing when no one can see them. See the story of the girl who's pain went unheard until she took her life into her own hands. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sumimasen! I'm sorry I haven't updated I Shall Twist Your Words, I've been busy. Plus this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Don't kill me! Anyways, enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Living in Her Shadow Chapter 1 

Her fingers twitched as the blonde walked away from her as if nothing had happened.

The muscles throughout her body heightened as thoughts of revenge sifted through her mind.

'_Just you wait…_' Her body relaxed as the truth interrupted her dark thoughts.

Who was she kidding? She could never hurt _her_. She was weak, where as _she _was strong.

Her body started to shake, the sure sign that within moments, salty, bitter liquid would be spilling from her eyes. Her sob caught in her thought and she was choking. She knew no one would pat her on the back like they did for _her_. Her mind strayed to the ominous question. As much as she tried to stop it, knowing it would bring er no relief, quite the opposite, she couldn't, and found herself asking, once again, _why_?

More liquid escaped her eyes with the coming of the question. Eventually she tried to calm herself down by slowing her breathing and wiping her eyes. After a few minutes she was silent.

She curled herself into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to warm herself. She whispered a futile "Why?" Before falling into a light sleep. This brought her no condolence though, as her past flashed before her, rather than letting her rest.

(A/N: Sooooo…what do you think? I want to get at least one positive review before I post chapter two. I want to know someone's interested. I've actually got chapters two and three written, but I've decided to have the next chapter written before I post the current chapter? Does that make sense? I know this is short, I think it gives a bigger impact. The other chapters will be short as well. And it's supposed to be confusing.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okaaaaaaay. Right. Well, I've received a review from XxPoisned DreamsxX which is why this chapter is up so quickly. Enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Living in Her Shadow Chapter 2 

She halted her steps and took a deep, calming breath. Was this _really_ what she wanted? She could get killed or worse if she continued with what she had planned. Still, it would be better than what she had now. Plus she knew regret would kill her if she didn't take this chance. Nodding her head, she set off again.

There was no one to beg her to stop, to reconsider. She hadn't been expecting anyone anyway. If someone had tried it wouldn't have been someone who knew her.

Her eyes started to glare. She had felt the tell tale lump in her throat. She fought it. She fought it with everything she had, and she won. She had surprised herself. She had never won anything before, because that was who she was. A loser. No, she was worse than a loser, for she never even tried to win. The thoughts provoked a fire inside her, one that in the past was only embers so she never knew it was there. She saw the fire now. She _would_ do this. She _would_ make something of her life. She _would not_ resign herself to others. She _will_ win.

With her new found spark, she set off confidently, keeping to the shadows where she couldn't be seen due to her dark cloak which wrapped around her slim figure. Unnoticed, the dark figure escaped from Konoha, escaped from her prison and escaped from _her_.

She had found the strength to bend the bars, and she _would not_ be recaptured. She _would_ be someone, and when her time came, she would be able to face her parents. A smile which had been locked away for years was also set free.

(A/N: How was it? Confusing? It was supposed to be. At the end of the next chapter I'll explain a little something. I have chapter three written in rough, but I need to write chapter four before I'll let myself post it.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N[insert nervous laugh Gomen, gomen. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages…I think maybe on some subconscious level I've been putting off typing this up 'cause I think people prefer it to my other story ISTYW….and it's the story I love writing so…I think I got jealous…of my own story….how crazy is that? Never mind, on with the chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own any of the songs which will be mentioned in the rest of the fic. I will not say what they are, pertly cos I don't know what they are, and pertly because it might spoil the plot because when I use songs, I try to make them relevant, kay?

Living in Her Shadow Chapter 3 

She screamed in agony as the kunai tore across her back, leaving a trail of dripping crimson in it's wake.

Cerulean eyes flashed in pleasure as they watched the victim writhe in pain on the floor.

She cried out, but it was no use. No one would help her. She started to choke again. The girl standing over her sneered. "You're pathetic. You wouldn't last two seconds as a ninja."

She was tempted to reply that she had never had the chance to be a ninja but knowing the consequences didn't. Besides, she was still crying out in pain.

The girl who was standing appeared to have had enough as she picked up the bleeding girl and threw her into a wall. Her eyes narrowed and she left, uttering a final "Pathetic."

The wounded girl lay there, not even attempting to move, she knew if she did, there would be a searing pain in her back. She wondered how many bones would be broken from today.

She waited there, in a crumpled heap by the wall until a woman, who looked like an older version of _her _appeared and picked he broken and bruised body up. She carried her back to a house and healed the worst of the injuries, then left her in the small room she had been placed in, all the while never looking at the girl's face.

(A/N: Okay. Important note. This story is probably confusing (hopefully it is) and it might help you to know that in each chapter the time changes e.g. in the first chapter it's pre-time skip, second chapter it's post-time skip, and this chapter it's pre-time skip. Bear this in mind while reading. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review with glitter! Just put something like '(puts glitter on the review)' It would make me uber happy if someone did that! Sparkly stuff rocks! And please check out my deviant Art account! I put up a kawai pic of De-Ji [from ISTYW! And I would love to see any pictures this story inspires you to draw [not that I'm hinting or anything lol there'll be a description of what the main character looks like next chapter! So bear with me and stay tuned!)


End file.
